


Rescue Me

by tinhead01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinhead01/pseuds/tinhead01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been diagnosed with 4 mental/personality illnesses and poetry helps me sort my feelings. This is one of those poems where I felt hopeless and alone. It's kinda sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

Can you see the tree amidst  
The forest where her beauty’s hid?  
Her branches reaching heavenward  
To kiss the sun as her reward.

 

The wind, he whispers to her leaves,  
A soft caress along the breeze.  
They tremble with the song he sings;  
A promise of life and love he brings.  
Yes, I am that lonely tree.

 

Only your love can rescue me.  
How I long for your embrace  
Your sweet breath upon my face.  
Please, don’t leave me hiding be

 

When your love can rescue me.  
His love is like the nectar sweet  
That flows up from her rooted feet  
And nourishes her leaves and fruit  
And makes her to blossom tip to root.

 

Yes, I am that lonely tree.  
Only your love can rescue me.  
How I long for your embrace  
Your sweet breath upon my face.


End file.
